A Ghostly Illness
by EmberMclain13
Summary: When the tenth graders need a new kind of shot before the school year starts, Danny is terribly affected by it and something keeps coming to attack him, making it worse. Will Danny make it through this?
1. Doctor's Office

Yay! New story! And if your wondering why I always put Danny in danger, it's because I don't think a story is action-y enough if the hero isn't in some kind of trouble. So when you get further inside the story, please don't get too mad at me. Enjoy! And if you have any ideas on a better name, let me know. This is all I could think of.

**Fenton Works, Amity Park, 7:45 am-**

Danny walked down the steps ready to go. It was the beginning of tenth grade and all the students had to get some kind of new shots before the start of the new school year. Danny wasn't too keen on this though. Ever since the hospital/Spectra thing, he had gotten a slight phobia of hospitals.

"Danny hurry up! You have your appointment in fifteen minutes!" Maddie yelled from the kitchen. Danny walked into the kitchen and went to go get some cereal.

"Mom, why can't you and Dad give me the shot? I mean, you should be able to seeing as your ghosts. And also, I would feel safer if you guys did it, you know, with my half ghost status." Danny tried to convince his Mom.

"Oh don't you worry son. Everything will be all right!" Jack said as he ate some pancakes. "Besides, your mother and I are ghost hunters. Not ghost doctors!" Danny poured his milk slowly. He really didn't want to get the shot. He wasn't worried about the fact of what his shot might contain, the whole world knew his secret so that didn't matter. It was the fact that he was worried about something messing with his DNA.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Danny replied as he sat down to eat his cereal. He was about to take a bite when Maddie announced it was time to go so they weren't late. Danny sighed and put down his spoon. He walked over to the trash and threw it away. He ran out to the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle.

**Amity Hospital, Amity Park, 7:58 am-**

Danny sat in a chair and picked up a magazine. He looked around and saw several of his classmates also sitting there waiting for their turn. A pale nurse with curly blonde hair stepped out of the doctor's office right as Danny's ghost sense. Maddie saw and told him it could wait.

"First up, Daniel Fenton!" she called as she looked around the room, waiting for Daniel Fenton to stand up. Maddie nudged Danny and he got up nervously. He walked over to where the nurse stood.

"You can just call me Danny." Danny said quietly, preferring not to be called his full name in front of all of the students. She gave him a warm smile.

"All right. Right through here please, Danny." she said motioning for him to enter the small room. She closed the door behind them and Danny saw a pale doctor with slick black hair. The tall man looked around and smiled.

"Hello young man. Please, take a seat." he said happily. "I'm Doctor Smith, and this is my wife and assistant, Nurse Smith. What's your name?" Dr. Smith said as he led a hand gesture to the nurse. She quietly locked the door when Danny wasn't looking. His ghost sense went off again.

"I'm Danny. Hey, um do you think this can hang on for just a moment. I have to do something real quick." Danny asked politely.

"Don't worry. This will only take a moment." Dr. Smith said as he approached Danny. He walked around Danny and lifted up his arm, smiling.

**About two minutes later, outside the office-**

Danny stumbled out of the office, his eyes slightly out of focus and a goofy grin on his face. Some of the other kids laughed at the look on his face. Maddie stood up slowly with a look of concern on her face.

"Doctor, is Danny alright?" Maddie asked calmly, with a little worry in her voice.

"Of course he is. The shots made him a little tired and, uh, what's the word? Loopy. He just needs to sleep it off. And the bandage can't be taken off for twenty-four hours." Dr. Smith said happily. Danny's ghost sense went off again but he didn't notice it with how sleepy he was. He yawned as he walked over to his mom.

"All right. Thank you." Maddie replied with slight relief in her voice. She grabbed Danny's shoulder and led him out the door into the FFAV (Fenton Family Assault Vehicle). Danny got in and balanced his head on his hands and looked happily out the window. Maddie got into the driver's side and gave Danny a worried glance as his arm went intangible and his face bopped into the window. She sighed and started up the vehicle, heading home.

Sorry about how lame the chapter was. I just needed a starter as to where the story is going and stuff. Please review!


	2. What's Wrong with my Powers?

My internet has been down so this wasn't able to be updated when I wanted it to, but here it is! Enjoy! And by the way, to those who think Danny has gone loopy, he is only acting a little out of it beecause of this reason:you know when the doctor gives you pain medication and you feel a little woozy? Well it's just like that. So, no he's not going crazy, he was just kind of out of it.

**Fenton Works, Amity Park, 11:03 am-**

"Hey Mom, where's Danny?" Jazz asked as she walked into the living room. Maddie looked up from her Scientists Weekly magazine.

"He's sleeping. The shot made him kind of sleepy and loopy." Maddie explained calmly.

"Oh, OK. I was just wondering because Sam and Tucker wanted to know if he could come to Sam's and watch some movies." Jazz said as she started to walk out and go call Sam to let them know.

"Wait. Didn't Sam and Tucker get their shots?" Maddie asked confused.

"Sam went to a different hospital because her parents wanted her to have top care and Tucker went. He thought they were going to a water park." Jazz explained. "Why?"

"Well, the doctor said that the shot made you sleepy. Maybe he was just talking about a slight side effect." Maddie said as she went back to reading her magazine. Jazz turned around and walked over to the phone to call Sam. She dialed the number and waited while she heard it ringing on the other end.

_Hello?_

"Hi Sam. It's me Jazz."

_Oh hi! So can Danny come over?_

"I'm afraid not. The shot made him feel sleepy and he's kind of feeling loopy right now, so he has to stay home." There was silence at the other end for a moment.

_Why did it make him feel sleepy? Tucker and I didn't get sleepy at all. I mean, Tucker got sort of woozy when he realized it was a hospital, but that's normal._

"Well, maybe it just has something to do with his ghost DNA. Mom says he's alright though."

_Oh, OK. Talk to you later._

"Bye." Jazz hung up and decided to go check on Danny. She ran up the stairs quietly and cracked the door open slightly. She saw Danny sleeping soundly and walked up to him to see if he was OK. Danny snored lightly. Jazz smiled as she saw his peaceful, sleeping face. She walked out of the room and closed the door quietly.

When she left Danny's ghost sense went off while he slept, not noticing. A tall figure with slick black hair, pale skin and long fangs appeared. It floated over to Danny and peeled back the bandage that covered where he had gotten the shot. The figure leaned over and bit into Danny's soft skin. Danny stirred slightly and the figure arose and disappeared.

**Next day, Monday, Fenton Works, Amity Park, 7:45 am-**

Danny woke up from a long silent sleep. He sat up and rubbed his arm where he had gotten the shot. He looked down and peeled it back. What he saw made him sick. It looked exactly like a tooth mark, surrounded by a red mark around it. It also looked infected. He got up, dressed, and ran downstairs.

"Mom! Can I show you something real quick?" Danny yelled as he ran into the kitchen where his Mom was trying to fry bacon without them turning into a disaster. She looked up with a little worry in her voice as she heard Danny's frantic yells.

"Sure hone, what is it?" Maddie asked. Danny walked over to his Mom and showed her the mark.

"Is this where I got my shot?" Danny asked quietly. Maddie held Danny's arm lightly in her hands and studied. "I think it looks infected. And is it just me, or does it look like a bite mark?" Danny asked, his voice shaking violently.

"It doesn't look too good. I'll call the doctor and schedule another appointment. Do you think you're going to be OK going to school?" Maddie asked with deep concern in her voice.

"Yah, I'll be fine. I can't miss the first day of tenth grade." Danny said as he threw the bandage away. He grabbed his backpack and started to walk out the door.

"Have a good day!" Maddie yelled after him. Danny ran out the door and tried to go ghost. The rings around him started to spread across his body. They blinked out and disappeared. Not good. He tried again and they didn't even form. He gulped and started running to school where he would be able to talk to Sam and Tucker.

End of chapter two! Please review!


	3. Late For Class

Here is chapter three! Enjoy!

**Casper High, Amity Park, 7:56 am-**

"Sam! Tucker There's something important I need to tell you guys!" Danny yelled as he ran towards Sam and Tucker. As he ran his leg went completely intangible and he fell to the ground and yelled in pain. Sam and Tucker started running to Danny who was trying to pick himself up as his leg earned its tangibility back.

"Danny what's the matter?" Sam yelled as she fell to the ground to help him up. Danny moaned in pain.

"Something's wrong with my powers. And I think it has something to do with the shots I got." Danny said worriedly as he sat up. Tucker took a look at the mark on his arm and cringed at the sight of it.

"Whoa, that looks terrible!" Tucker exclaimed as he turned away. Danny looked up as he heard somebody approaching them. Dash looked over Tucker and saw Danny's shot mark and let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow dude. You wouldn't believe how relieved I am to see that your's looks like a bite mark too. I was so worried." Dash exclaimed. He took a closer look at Danny's arm. "Although I think your's is infected. That doesn't look good." Danny's mouth hung agape.

"Your shot came out like a tooth mark too?" Danny asked surprised and relieved. Paulina walked up to them.

"Actually, Danny, everybody's mark looks like that." Paulina said dreamily as she saw the resemblance between hers and the ghost boy's marks.

"Mine doesn't. And neither does Tucker's. They look like regular shot marks." Sam inquired. She held out her arm and Tucker pulled back his shirt sleeve to reveal two small holes. Several other people gathered to see that they weren't the only ones and that Sam's and Tucker's were completely different.

"OK, so everybody who got a shot from Doctor Smith, raise your hands." Tucker asked. All of the hands went up except Sam and Tucker's.

"Who didn't get a shot from Doctor Smith?" Sam asked. Only Sam and Tucker's hands went up. "Well, that explains that part." Danny all of a sudden jolted up and ran into the building yelling he would be back and he didn't feel good. They shrugged as the bell rang and they all went inside to their classes.

Ten minutes later-

"Tucker Foley?" Mr. Lancer asked as he started roll call.

"Here!"

"Paulina Sanchez?"

"Here!"

"Dash Baxter?"

"Here!"

"Samantha Manson?" Silence. Mr. Lancer sighed. "Sam Manson?"

"Here!"

"Daniel Fenton?" Silence again. Another sigh from Mr. Lancer. "Danny Fenton?" Still no response. He looked around the room and saw no sign of Danny. Everybody looked around. Sam raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Manson?"

"Danny doesn't feel good. He thinks it's because of the shots." Sam explained. The door to the room opened slowly. Danny walked in slowly with a sickly look on his face. He walked over to Mr. Lancer's desk.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lancer. I don't feel that good and-" Danny started to explain. Mr. Lancer hushed him.

"I don't want any excuses. Go take a seat." Mr. Lancer interrupted. Danny sighed and picked a seat over between Sam and Tucker. Mr. Lancer finished roll call after a few more names had been called. He cleared his throat. "All right students, welcome to the tenth grade. I know it's the first day and you're all excited, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be easy on you." Mr. Lancer announced, giving Danny a look. "So I would like you all to take out some paper and write me a three thousand word report on what you did over the summer." The class groaned as they took out pencils and paper.

Danny opened his desk and held it open. He stuck his other arm in and was about to grab a pencil when his arm went intangible, letting go of the top of the desk. It banged down and landed on Danny's arm as he groaned in pain and accidentally let an ecto beam shoot out of his hand and it ricocheted around the room. Everybody screamed and hid under their desks. Danny gasped and attempted to put up a shield. It failed and ended up letting out another ecto beam. It started bouncing around and it collided with the other one and made a small explosion. As everybody got up Mr. Lancer stared at Danny. He wrote something on a slip of paper and handed it to Danny.

"Principal's office. Now. And after school, my room for detention." Mr. Lancer told him. Danny sighed and walked out the door. The moment he left the room he keeled over and moaned in pain. He dropped the slip as his ghost sense went off. He looked up and tried to go ghost, but it still wasn't working. A figure appeared behind him and bit into his arm before he could do anything. The figure let go and Danny passed out right there on the ground.

And so I end chapter 3. Please review!


	4. A Doctor's Secret

I don't have much time on my hands, so updates might be few. I'm not sure yet so don't quote me. I'll try as hard as I can. And to those who have asked questions, yes this is after Phantom Planet. So everybody knows his secret. And you'll understand who and why the figure is and why it keeps biting Danny in coming chapters. Maybe even this one. I don't know yet. Enjoy chapter four!

**Mr. Lancer's tenth grade class, period one, Casper High, Amity Park, 8:18 am-**

The class sat quietly as they worked on their essays. Mr. Lancer looked towards the door wondering where Danny could be. It had been ten minutes since he left. It shouldn't take that long to go to the office. _Oh well, maybe he got a ghost attack. He'll probably be fine. He does it everyday, not to mention he _has _saved the world._ He thought to himself. He looked down at his papers he had to go over and then an ear piercing scream came from right outside the door. The class looked up from their papers and started to run to the door to see if there was a ghost or something.

"Class! Take your seats! Now!" Mr. Lancer ordered as he got up to see what was going on. Sam and Tucker got up anyway and half the class also got up. The first ones to the door were Sam, Tucker, and Mr. Lancer they opened the door to see a girl leaning over Danny's still body.

"I-I was walking by and he was just laying here. He's bleeding." the girl explained frantically. Mr. Lancer, Sam, and Tucker knelt down beside him. His shot mark was slightly bleeding both blood and ectoplasm. Mr. Lancer took out a hankie and patted Danny's wound lightly.

"Mr. Foley, get Mr. Baxter. We need somebody to carry him to the nurse's office." Mr. Lancer said as Tucker winced at the word 'nurse'.

"It's OK, sir. Tucker and I can carry him there ourselves. We've carried him before." Sam said as she grabbed Danny from under his arms and Tucker grabbed from under his legs. They made their way slowly to the nurse's office.

"Wow, Tucker. I'm surprised that you actually are helping me bring Danny to the-" Sam started to say.

"Don't say it! I'm am only doing this 'cause he's my friend!" Tucker exclaimed. They reached the nurse's office and knocked. They heard somebody from inside say to come in. They opened the door and walked in, Tucker's head facing downwards.

"I'm in a model agency. I'm in a model agency." Tucker said quietly under his voice. The nurse looked up as Sam and Tucker laid Danny on a bed.

"Oh my! What happened?" Nurse Williams exclaimed as she hurriedly walked over to them.

"He was leaving to go to the principal's office and like ten minutes later somebody screamed outside saying that they were just walking by and they saw him laying there on the ground. So we don't know." Sam explained. Tucker inched slowly out the door.

"Well, I think I'm going to just go to the office and tell them to call Mr. and Mrs. Fenton and dismiss Jazz. Bye!" Tucker exclaimed as he ran out the door. Sam sighed.

"Well, he doesn't look good at all. He looks sick." Nurse Williams said as she leaned over and examined him.

"Danny said that he thinks it has something to do with the shot he got." Sam said.

"Well then I think I'll go ahead and call the doctor who gave him the shot. Surely he'll know what can help him." Nurse Williams replied. She walked over to a phone and dialed a number. Sam shoved some hair out of Danny's face. He seemed to be sleeping. All of a sudden she heard footsteps in the hall. She looked up to see Jazz walk in and dragging Tucker, who obviously just wanted to wait outside.

"Is he OK?" Jazz asked as she let go of Tucker and ran over to Danny.

"He looks fine. Although Nurse Williams thinks he looks sick. Are your parents coming?" Sam asked.

"The office is going to call them in a minute. They're busy in a meeting right now." Jazz said as she held Danny's hand in hers. The nurse hung up the phone and walked over to them.

"Well we're lucky. Dr. Smith said he was near by so he'll be here soon. He said he would be here within the next few minutes." she said. Sam and Jazz sat down next to Danny who seemed to be breathing a little hard. Tucker was nervously sitting in a chair and playing with his PDA trying to get his mind off of where he was.

**About ten minutes later-**

A tall pale man with slick black hair walked into the room carrying a briefcase. "Hello. I'm Dr. Smith, here to see," Dr. Smith started to say. He looked down at a piece of paper. "Daniel Fenton. Could I please have everybody leave? I need to take a couple tests and I work better when I'm alone." he said pleasantly. Tucker instantly got up and left. Sam, Jazz, and Nurse Williams started to walk out. Sam turned around to see Danny still fast asleep. She knew he would be fine, she didn't like the vibe she got from Dr. Smith, but she knew he'd be fine-that is until she saw Danny's ghost sense go off. She stopped abruptly and stared at Danny. She then looked at the tall man and back at Danny. She felt somebody slightly push her forward.

"Come on sweetheart. Your friend will be fine. The doctor will take care of him." Nurse Williams said happily. They left the room and the door closed. Sam peeked in the window to see what kind of 'tests' Dr. Smith was planning on doing. Everything was going fine. But then something strange happened. Dr. Smith lifted Danny's arm lightly and brought it up to his mouth. He let two fangs appear and they soaked into Danny's soft tan skin.

"What the-?" Sam started to say. She was interrupted when Mr. and Mrs. Fenton came running down the halls. She turned around to see the worried looks on their faces.

"Where's Danny? Is he OK?" Maddie asked frantically.

"Don't worry. Dr. Smith is looking at him right now. He'll be fine." Nurse Williams said happily in her always bubbly voice. Sam turned back to the window to see Dr. Smith walking up to the door, wiping his blood stained mouth.

*Evil laugh* And I leave you with a cliffy! *evil, evil laugh* And now you know about the person who is biting Danny. Why does he keep targeting Danny? Who knows? I do! I want four reviews before I update! And this time I actually am going to wait for them so hurry up!


	5. Revealing the Doctor's Secret

I don't have anything to say so here's chapter 5! Enjoy!

**Nurse's Office, Casper High, Amity Park, 8:42 am-**

Sam gasped at what she had just witnessed. _Of all the days not to have the Thermos!_ Sam mentally kicked herself.

"Sam what's the matter?" Tucker asked. He had obviously heard her gasp. Sam turned to him with horror in her eyes.

"No time right now. But we need to get 'Dr. Smith' out of here! He's the reason why Danny's sick!" Sam exclaimed quietly, throwing air quotations around 'Dr. Smith'. Tucker was about to ask why when Sam interrupted him when Dr. Smith came out. "Just trust me!" she whispered.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton! I am so sorry to hear about Daniel! I think a couple tests and a shot or two aught a cure him right away. Just some side effects, nothing to worry about!" Dr. Smith said nonchalantly. Before he could say anything more Sam cut in.

"Look, 'Dr. Smith', Danny doesn't need you. You can leave." Sam said, giving him an evil look. Maddie, Jack, Jazz, and Nurse Williams gave a confused look.

"But Sam, he's the doctor. We need him to-" Jazz started to protest. Sam elbowed Tucker and he cleared his throat, cutting off Jazz.

"I'm sorry Dr. Smith, but as the mayor of Amity Park, I'm going to please ask you to leave." Tucker asked politely. The doctor raised his eyebrows and looked at Sam's knowing face.

"Very well. Call me if you have any troubles though." Dr. Smith said back, looking back at Danny with a hungry look on his face. Nobody noticed this except Sam, who was the only one who knew what he truly was-or what she thought he was. Dr. Smith walked away. When he was out of earshot questions started to be asked.

"Sam! Tucker! Why did you make him leave! He could've helped fix Danny!" Maddie exclaimed. Tucker started to ask Sam the same question. Sam closed her eyes as everybody was asking away.

"QUIET!" Sam exclaimed. Everybody went silent. Sam took a deep breathe and started to explain. "I'm pretty sure that 'Dr. Smith', is a ghost. A vampire ghost."

"What makes you think that?" Jazz asked confused.

"When he walked in the nurse's office, Danny's ghost sense went off. And when we left the room, I looked inside. I saw him bite Danny, I turned around to see Mr. and Mrs. Fenton come running down the hall and when I looked back, he was walking to the door, wiping blood, and what I think was ectoplasm, from his mouth." Sam said worriedly. Everybody just stood there with skeptic looks on their faces, mouths gaping open in shock.

"Oh my goodness! Well we need to get Danny somewhere he can be treated!" Jack exclaimed.

"But not the hospital. Who knows what could happen." Sam added.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to set up the Fenton Containment Facility." Maddie said. "You kids bring Danny out to the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle. Me and Jack will let office know where we're all going and that you guys are coming. Then we'll head to the house." Sam and Jazz nodded and walked into the nurse's office. Tucker stood outside the room as Jack and Maddie ran down the hall.

"Uh, maybe I'll just hold the doors open?" Tucker asked nervously. Sam and Jazz sighed and carried Danny to the door and out towards the RV.

There is chapter 5. And from now on I'm calling the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle the RV. And also, the Fenton Containment Facility by the way is what I call what they use in 'Masters of all Time', season two. When Vlad gets the ecto acne back. And here's a heads up to anybody out there who would love to watch Danny Phantom: go to _**toonsurfer. 50 webs. com **_(excuse the spaces)and scroll down to where you see the link, Danny Phantom. Click on that and then scroll down to see all of the episodes! You can watch like 64 minutes of it then you have to wait 54 minutes to watch more though, but you can still watch them all! And thanks for all the reviews! OK, I'm done babbling now. Please Review!


	6. Symptoms

*Backs slowly away from GhostDog401, holding computer trying to type.* Easy there! I have it up now! I have another story in my head so I have no choice but to write this other wise my documents will be all messed up, so you're lucky! Please enjoy!

**Fenton Works, Amity Park, 9:22 am-**

Danny woke up feeling groggy and like he was going to throw up. He opened his eyes slowly to find himself in the lab. But it was different. They had put him in the Fenton Containment Facility. But why? He looked up to see Jack, Maddie, and Jazz standing there talking, waiting for him to wake up. He tapped the side of the wall lightly and they jumped at the sound. They looked over to see him awake and looks of happiness spread across their faces. They came into the small room inside the lab and walked over to Danny.

"Oh Danny! Your OK! Why didn't you tell us?" Maddie asked as she gave Danny a small hug. Danny's face fell into confusion.

"Tell you what?" he asked, completely confused.

"That Dr. Smith was a ghost and that he didn't give you a shot, but bit you instead!" Jack exclaimed, surprised that Danny was obviously confused.

"I didn't know. I don't even remember anything much of the hospital visit. I remember him walking behind me and a small sharp pain. That's it. And then everything was kind of blurry from there. I don't remember anything from when he gave me the shot to waking up in bed." Danny explained. All of a sudden his whole entire bottom half went intangible and he halfway fell through the bed he was laying in. Jazz, and Maddie helped him up while Jack put something under the mattress so he wouldn't phase through it. Danny looked around the room. "Where are Sam and Tucker? Are they still at school?"

"No. They went to go ask Frostbite if he knew anything about why you are getting sick, why your powers are acting up and who this 'Doctor Smith' guy really is." Jazz explained, throwing air quotations around the words 'Doctor Smith'. Just then started beeping. "And that should be them right now." The three of them walked over to hear what was to be said. Danny attempted to follow but stopped and leaned over the bed, over a bucket they had put there in case and started throwing up. Jack pressed a green button on the screen and Sam and Tucker's faces appeared.

"Have you found anything out?" Maddie asked immediately.

"Yah. It seems that Dr. Smith is really Doctor Fractured Fang. Yes I know it's weird. But anyways, he pretends to be a doctor and 'take shots' but really, he just tests out different kids' blood to see which he likes best. When he finds the kid who has the best blood, he continues to secretly target them. He sucks out all their blood, and in Danny's case, blood and ectoplasm, and that's it. Nothing more. He is a vampire ghost, just like Sam said." Tucker explained briefly.

"Is Danny awake yet?" Sam asked eagerly. Jazz, Jack, and Maddie looked over to see Danny puking. They turned back to the screen.

"Yah, but he isn't doing to well." Jazz replied, a sick look on her face mixed with concern.

"OK. We need you guys to check some things for us. We're going to list off symptoms and you tell us whether or not he has them, got it?" Tucker asked. They nodded and Maddie walked over to Danny while Jack and Jazz stayed be the screen.

"OK. Are you ready?" Sam asked. They all nodded. "OK. Symptom one. Is he having a high or low fever?" Maddie took out a thermometer and checked Danny's temp. Luckily it was the ear kind so she didn't have to put it in Danny's mouth. It read 87.8.

"Low. It's eighty-seven point eight." Maddie said. Jazz relayed it to Sam, who told Frostbite.

"Not good. If it was up, then fine. OK, symptom two. Are any of his powers acting on their own? Well we can answer that one. Yes. That's normal when ghosts are sick apparently. Symptom three. Is he having any symptoms of high blood loss?" Sam asked. Maddie nodded right away.

"He's vomiting and feels woozy. Very woozy." Maddie said to Jack and Jazz who relayed it them. Sam told Frostbite. Worry was taking over her face as Frostbite told her the last symptom. At this point Tucker took over.

"Last symptom. Is he breaking out in any form of ecto-acne?" Tucker asked worriedly, not wanting to know the answer if it was a yes. Maddie kneeled down trying to see Danny's face but it was impossible to see. Danny was still throwing up a little. A minute went by and he finally lifted his head up slowly, a very ill look on his face. Everybody gasped. What had once been Danny's clean face, was now covered in large and small, red pimples everywhere. Maddie looked up from Danny to see that Jack and Jazz had already seen and had already told Tucker. Tucker gulped.

"Why are you gulping? What does it mean?" Jazz asked frantically. Tucker gulped again and replied quietly as Maddie came over. He talked quietly so Danny wouldn't here and he would keep his spirits up.

"It means that there's a slim chance of Danny recovering. He could make it, but chances are very slim. That's the worst symptom there is and it's rare in this case." Tucker replied as tears ran down everybody's face. Jack, Jazz, and Maddie turned around to see Danny looking at them with a scared look. Tucker hadn't said it quiet enough.

Bum, Bum, Bum!*runs away from GhostDog401 knowingly* OK, I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible! Reviews are highly appreciated! And by the way, I don't really know if those are complete symptoms of major blood loss. I just know that if you loose enough that you can become pale and that you can feel dizzy. I think. So don't judge me on that! I obviously don't know everything!


	7. A Reassuring Promise

Sorry. I'm getting sucked into several stories so I'm kind of distracted. But anyways. Here is chapter 7. And sorry if Danny seems out of character. I mean, how would you feel if you just found out that you would most likely be dead soon? Enjoy!

**Fenton Works, Amity Park, 9:44 am-**

Danny's look was scared and it scared them too. The look said that he didn't want to leave them. Tears started to well up in his icy blue eyes.

"What is it?" Tucker asked with worry layered in his voice. Jazz turned to the screen.

"I think you said that a little too loud Tucker!" Jazz whispered to Tucker. Tucker got a guilty look on his face. Maddie and Jack walked over to Danny and put their hands on his shoulders and next to him.

"Don't worry Danny. We're going to help you. You're going to be just fine." Maddie said in a soothing voice as she wiped off his face lightly, trying not to puncture the ecto-acne. Danny was silent. As the tears fell. He really didn't want to leave them. It had only been about a year since they found out his secret.

"Have you found anything out about how we can save Danny?" Jazz asked Sam and Tucker, trying to change the subject.

"Huh? Oh yeah, um Sam you tell them." Tucker said rather guiltily. Sam nodded and started to say what they needed.

"The only way to save Danny is to stab Doctor Fractured Fang in the heart with a wooden stake covered in ectoplasm." Sam said. "That will take away his fangs and his powers. And after that, anybody who has been bitten should get their blood automatically replenished and their marks should disappear. Then you can suck him into the Fenton Thermos. But it will be hard. Frostbite says he has never been caught before."

"Do you know why he just so happened to get attracted to Danny's blood?" Jazz asked.

"Yah. Frostbite said it might have something to do with Danny's mix of blood and ectoplasm. So it might taste a bit better than regular blood." Tucker replied, finally able to find his voice.

"Well that makes sense." Jazz said quietly. Jack and Maddie were still trying to calm Danny down. "Are you on your way back then?"

"Yah, we'll be there soon. Frostbite is going to provide us with the stuff we need. Then we'll be on our way." Sam replied. Jazz nodded and the connection was closed. She turned around to see Danny with his face in his pillow and Jack and Maddie were trying to get him to talk to them. They looked up to see Jazz who was motioning for them to come out and give him some time. They got up and they left Danny with his thoughts.

He didn't want to leave, that thing was for sure. But it wasn't really his main concern. His real concern was about his family and friends. He didn't want them to lose him. He knew what it was like to lose loved ones. Although, he lost them all at once, and Mr. Lancer was there too. Not to mention Clockwork had saved them. And what if he didn't make it? Who would help protect them and the city from ghostly harm? Or would they be safe due to the ghosts not having him to hunt? He didn't know. His tears stained his face as it burrowed further into his pillow.

After a couple minutes of crying Danny realized he didn't have his pillow in his face anymore. He opened his eyes to see he was floating in the air about five feet in the air. He let out a yelp of surprise and Jack, Maddie, and Jazz came running in to bring him down. Jazz grabbed some rope and tied Danny's legs and waist down. As Maddie and Jack went to go work on something to maybe help Danny's ecto-acne Jazz sat down next to him.

"Do you feel like talking?" she asked sympathetically. Danny was silent for a moment. "I'm sure it can help a little." Danny took a deep breath. He wanted to talk but didn't know what he could or should say. "Danny, are you afraid because of what you heard Tucker said?" Danny took another deep breath and finally found his voice.

"Yah, but that's not what I'm really worried about." Danny managed to choke out.

"What do you mean?" Jazz asked, slightly confused.

"Well, it's just that I don't want to leave you guys because I don't want you guys to lose me. I know what it's like to lose loved ones. And that was all at once. I wouldn't want you guys to feel that way. I completely blamed myself the moment I felt the explosion. And I felt like I didn't even want to live without you guys. If it hadn't have been for Clockwork, I probably would've gone to Vlad and all of it would've been for nothing." Danny said quietly. His eyes fell downcast and tears started falling again.

"Danny. Don't you worry about it. You're not going anywhere. We're going to save you. Everything is going to be fine. I promise." Jazz reassured Danny, her eyes layered in tears. While she was reassuring Danny, she was also trying to reassure herself. There was silence for a moment.

"I love you." Danny said quietly.

"I love you too." Jazz replied.

And scene out. *passes tissues to everybody* I'll update as soon as possible. If not tonight, defiantly tomorrow. Please Review! I have a goal to get more reviews than I did with 'Gone Forever?'. At least ten more than that! Pleeaaasee?


	8. Stake in the Heart

I am going to answer some questions. Well, actually just one. No the cola doesn't cure it in Masters of all Time,RainingHearts4Ever. It caused it. Ecto Purifier cured it. But this is from a different cause so there is a different way of curing it. So yeah…enjoy chapter 8!

**Fenton Works lab, Amity Park, 10: 32 am-**

Sam and Tucker entered the lab through the Fenton Portal and hopped out of the Specter Speeder, carrying a stake with a tip covered in ectoplasm. They came running into the small room to see Danny.

"Danny! Are you all right?" Sam asked in a concerned voice. Danny looked over at Sam and Tucker and a smile crossed his face at seeing his two best friends.

"I'm, doing OK." Danny replied calmly, his voice a little hoarse. Hi voice said he was fine, but his eyes told a different story. In them held pain, fear, worry, love for them, and confusion. Tucker came in and set the stake down on the table beside Danny. Jazz, Jack, and Maddie came walking over.

"Everything is all set. The camera is up in the corner, with speakers. Do you have the stake where Danny would be able to reach it just in case?" Jazz asked. Before Tucker could respond Danny interrupted.

"Wait, what? Aren't you guys going to stay down here?" Danny asked frantically. Maddie put her hand on Danny's.

"Sweetheart, we're going to be upstairs in the kitchen. We'll be watching from a surveillance camera. He only ever attacks when your alone. When we see him, we'll come down the moment we see him. And if we don't make it in time, you have the stake at your ready. Although, you won't need to, because we'll be here for you." Maddie said soothingly. They started heading out the door. Sam was the last to exit, but before she left Danny called her name.

"Sam!" Danny said hoarsely. Sam turned around to see a Danny's goofy grin on his face.

"Yah?" Sam asked.

"Remember not to let Tucker be in charge of the camera." Danny said, trying to lift the mood. He was remembering the time he first went into the Ghost Zone. Sam smiled at what Danny said, also remembering.

"I won't." Sam said as she started to walk out the door.

"Sam!" Danny said again. This time when Sam turned around Danny had a sad serious look on his face.

"Yah?" Sam asked, wondering what he wanted.

"I love you." Danny said quietly, his voice so sad. Sam managed to put on a small smile.

"I love you too, Danny." Sam replied as she ran up the steps to where everybody else was waiting for.

**Fenton Works lab, Amity Park, 10:43 am-**

Danny was just laying there, thinking about his family and friends. Wondering what life would've been like if he hadn't ever gotten his powers. He was thinking about if he would've ever fallen in love with Sam when his ghost sense went off. He sat up in bed slowly, looking around for the ghost. Then he appeared. He slowly floated over to Danny.

"Well, looks like you know my secret don't you? And before you say anything, just call me Doctor." Doctor Fractured Fang said slyly.

Danny tensed up and tried to hear for footsteps. He looked nervously to see if his dad had turned the camera on. It was on, but why weren't they coming? Doctor saw where Danny was looking.

"Oh, please Daniel! Surely you know that Vampires don't show in any type of video, camera, or mirrors?" Doctor said as he stopped and laughed quietly. At this Danny was about to scream when Doctor blasted his mouth with an ecto blast. "Ah, ah, ah! Can't have any of that, can we?" Danny's eyes went wide and he attempted to yank the covering off. Danny stopped when he heard footsteps starting to come down the stairs. Doctor turned around sharply and threw an ecto blast up to the top of the stairs, causing the steps to fall so they couldn't come down. He then turned around and floated towards Danny again and blasted him down into a laying position. Danny fell back and tried to get up until he remembered the ropes that were holding him down from floating up.

As Doctor came up to him, Danny panicked. Doctor leaned over and was right about to bite him when Danny swung his arm around, grabbed the stake and shoved it into the left side of Doctor's chest. A look of shock fell not only on Doctor's face, but also on Danny's.

End of chapter 8! I think chapter nine might be last chapter. I'm not sure. Please review!


	9. Everything is Just Fine

And this is what happened at that time, only up in the kitchen. And thank you for helping me break my review record for one story! I love you guys so much! *gives out fan kisses like seen in movies* Enjoy!

**Kitchen, Fenton Works, Amity Park, 10:42 am-**

Jazz, Tucker, Sam, Maddie, and Jack sat upstairs, watching the screen. Danny was just laying there. Every once in a while he would cough violently, or an arm would disappear temporarily. Then all of a sudden Danny slowly sat up into a sitting position. He looked around at the camera with a worried expression on his face.

"What do you think is the matter?" Sam asked worriedly. "There's obviously no ghost." Then out of nowhere an ecto blast covered Danny's mouth. He tried to yank it off.

"Maybe it has something to do with him being like a vampire?" Tucker exclaimed. They all bolted up and ran to the steps. When they got to the door a large explosion happened before them, causing the steps to cave in so they couldn't get down there. When the smoke cleared they saw Danny in a laying position and Doctor right above him. Danny swung his arm around, grabbing the stake and drove it through the ghost's chest. Danny was so shocked that he just held it there in shock as ectoplasm leaked out of his chest.

"Jazz! The thermos!" Maddie exclaimed. Jazz grabbed the thermos and threw it over to them, and Sam caught it-just barely. She uncapped it and aimed it at Doctor, sucking him in. Doctor screamed as he disappeared into the thermos. She capped it tightly as they tried to think of a way down into the lab.

"I'll be right back! I think I have the Fenton Grappling Hook in my room!" Jazz exclaimed as she ran to go get it. The rest of them looked down at Danny who had obviously passed out.

"Hurry up, Jazzy-pants!" Jack yelled. Jazz came running down holding the grappling hook in her hands. Her parents gave her a questionable look saying 'Why did you have that in your room?'. Jazz just gave them a look back saying 'I'll explain later.'. She aimed it carefully and swung down. She turned around as she landed and threw it back up to the rest of them. This went on until they were all finally down there. The went running up to Danny who was out cold. They started taking out medical supplies to be sure he was OK.

**Fenton Works, Amity Park, 6:47 pm-**

Danny's eyes fluttered open to see himself in his room. He sat up slowly and rubbed his hand across his face. Completely clear. Could it have all been a dream? He was wondering what had happened when he heard footsteps walking down the hallway. There was the sound of several people talking quietly. Five people appeared in his doorway.

"It's about time you woke up sleepy-head." Sam said with a grin on her face. Danny smiled back but it was replaced with a confused look.

"W-What happened?" Danny asked slowly. They walked into the room and sat down next to Danny.

"You stopped Doctor with the stake, we caught him in the thermos, brought him to Frostbite who said he could be sure he didn't escape, took care of you, and waited for you to wake up. It's already six forty-seven." Tucker briefly summarized.

"Not to mention that all of your blood levels are back to normal, your mark is gone and your ecto acne is, thank goodness, gone. You're cured." Jazz added.

"And you passed out right after we sucked Doctor into the thermos, most likely from the shock of what you had just done." Sam added slowly. They were silent for a moment, letting it all sink in for Danny.

"It-it seems as if it was all just a dream. I don't feel like I was ever sick. I feel completely normal." Danny confessed quietly.

"Well, it wasn't a dream. But all's that matters is that you're OK. I told you everything would be fine." Jazz said happily. Everybody took turns wrapping him in hugs. Everybody except Tucker, who pat him on the shoulder.

"So I guess this means I have to still go to school in the morning?" Danny asked jokingly. Everybody laughed. Everything was just fine.

Sorry about the lame ending. I'm not the best at endings. I'm better at middles. Please review!


End file.
